Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{208}+\sqrt{325}-\sqrt{13}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{208}+\sqrt{325}-\sqrt{13}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 13}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 13}-\sqrt{13}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{13}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{13}-\sqrt{13}$ $= 4\sqrt{13}+5\sqrt{13}-\sqrt{13}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 5 - 1 )\sqrt{13} = 8\sqrt{13}$